The Final Battle: Professor Chaos vs Mysterion
by iamnotreal
Summary: This is it. The last battle.  How will it end?  This story is based off of the song "Darling, I Want to Destroy You" by A.F.I. I hope you enjoy it.


_Disclaimer: I dont not own South Park, and I do not own the lyrics "Darling, I Want to Destroy You" by AFI._

* * *

><p>"Don't you think we're a little old for this B-"<p>

"AH! Stop! It's Professor Chaos!" A short, blonde boy turned around to face another just as blonde boy who was much taller. The shorter boy, proclaiming himself to be 'Professor Chaos' was dressed in a turquoise vest, jeans, and make shift shoes, a cape, and a helmet all made out of tinfoil.

"So, Mysterion." Chaos lingered on the latter word, liking the way it sounded in his newly acquired deeper accent. "Are you prepared for our final, and totally epic battle?"

The taller blonde, now being named Mysterion, shook his head, laughing. He was dressed in all black with a flowing cape that billowed behind him without even moving. He looked up at Chaos, grinned, then cleared his throat, becoming much more serious. He brought his hood up to cover half of his face before saying, "Yes, Chaos. But the real question is..." he paused, watching the excitement grow on the other boy's face in anticipation.

* * *

><p><em>Were you dying to go? You just looked so exposed. Demure in those dark, dancing lights.<em>

* * *

><p>"...are you ready?"<p>

Mysterion could hardly hold back a grin as Chaos climbed onto the top layer of his own bunk bed claiming to have "flown to the highest building in the city". However, since the room was only lit by a small nightlight near the opposite end of the room, Chaos misjudged his space and toppled to the floor. Mysterion, forgetting that he and Chaos were "mortal enemies", seemingly floated to his side.

* * *

><p><em>I glided by. I can't deny that the shadows betrayed you and I on that night.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ow." Chaos rocked himself back and forth, clutching onto his ankle.<p>

"Dammit, B-" Mysterion stopped himself, receiving a glare from the other boy, "I mean, Professor Chaos, are you alright?"

"Ahah!" Chaos jumped to his feet in a triumphant spirit. "I have tricked you Mysterion! Have you lost your touch?"

Mysterion laughed and fell to the ground in a submissive movement. "You have defeated me, Chaos."

The shorter boy simply stared down at the "dead" boy on the floor, and sighed. "Oh, geez. This was a silly idea, wasn't it?" Chaos glanced down at his tin-foil cape.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I must confess, I am overdressed. Are you not impressed?<em>

* * *

><p>"What? We're only two sixteen year-old boys playing superheroes. What's wrong with that?" Mysterion's voiced was dripping with sarcasm. Chaos removed his tin foil mask and walked to the opposite side of the room, setting it on his desk. The boy gave another dramatic sigh, before turning around to meet a pair of blue eyes.<p>

"You know I was only joking." Mysterion smiled beneath his face-eating-cape. "I think it's pretty fun, actually."

* * *

><p><em>I'll confess this too-must you know the truth? This is all for you.<em>

* * *

><p>"Y-you're just saying that." Chaos stuttered, still upset by the other boy's tone earlier.<p>

Mysterion backed up a few paces grabbing the end of his cape and thrusting it forward in a signature Dracula movement and said in his super-hero-tone, "I've been following you Chaos..." he paused, like earlier, seeing the anticipation rise in the other boy's ocean-blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em>So, here's the final scene... where I finally come clean. I've watched you for years.<em>

* * *

><p>"...and I've become interested in your actions, Chaos. As more than just your mortal enemy." Mysterion floated again closer to Chaos, who was shuddering with excitement. Chaos grinned, "Have you, r-really?" his excitement overpowered his super-villain accent.<p>

Mysterion grew closer to Chaos. So close that it seemed as if they were inhaling

each other's exhales. Chaos closed his eyes in both fear and nervousness.

* * *

><p><em>And here's my favorite part... when you beg for my heart.<em>

* * *

><p>"Mysterion, I-I..." Chaos began. But when he opened his eyes, Mysterion was no longer in front of him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>...and I disappear.<em>

* * *

><p>Chaos turned immediately to the window, which was now wide open. He rushed to it and looked down the two story drop to see no one in sight. "Ah... d-dammit, M-mysterion... where'd you go?" Chaos's eyes searched the grounds frantically, but was soon jolted with fear as a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist. Chaos relaxed, as he recognized the face lingering over his shoulder.<p>

Mysterion smiled and whispered into Chaos's ear, "_Darling, I want to destroy you_."

The shorter blonde turned around and immediately embraced the taller one in a massive hug.

"Are we done playing superheroes?" asked Mysterion. Chaos sighed, "Fine..." he paused, trying to regain his accent, "We shall meet again!" The taller of the two laughed, removing his hood and embracing the other in another hug.

"I love you, Butters," he leaned down and lightly kissed the other boy.

Butter's buried his face into the taller boy's shoulder. "I-I love you too, Kenny."


End file.
